drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Ladria Damin
Description Handle: Ladria Damin Name: Ladria Damin Age: 120 Nationality: Cairhienin Hair: Waist length, black, curly Eyes: Green Skin: Pale Height: 5' Voice: Slightly husky, but sweet Personality: Fun-loving, but almost tentative around people she doesn't know. Character History Ladria Damin was born in the city of Cairhien to a poor merchant and his wife. Danir and Leonre tried to raise their girl the best they could. Teaching her some Daes Dae'mar, The Great Game, as Leonre had learned how to play at it when she had worked as a noble woman's maid before Ladria had been born. How to read, and basic things that everyone should know. Ladria never attended formal schooling until later, but this isn't later yet. When she was 10 summers old, she came home to find her father talking to a young man. A young man who offered to work in exchange for a meal, and Ladria's parents being so welcoming, they agreed even though they hadn't much to spare. The meal went on with merry conversation, the wanderer's previous wary look vacating for a time. The bread ran out, however, and Ladria was sent to get more. She ran down the street to the baker's home and tapped on his door, handing over a couple of coppers for an old hunk of bread. She ran back to the house, eager to talk some more to the wanderer, who seemed to have funny stories of everything. Laddy opened the door to reveal the most gruesome sight she'd ever beheld. Her mother was slouched over the table, dead, her blood pooling about her head. Her father was laying on the floor, neck bent at an odd angle, face appearing to be crumbled in. The wanderer was standing over them, surveying the damage, blood on his hands and clothes. Ladria tried to back away quietly, but he'd already heard her and turned to grab her. But she was faster and took off running as fast as her legs could carry her, down the street. Ladria heard his heavy footfalls behind her as she turned corner after corner, trying to find a safe place to duck into, but the only place she knew she'd be safe was Mistress Ca'dere's, the noble her mother had worked for. She ran up the walkway and right into one of the noble's hired hands. Breathlessly, she tried to tell him what happened, but the wanderer who had chased her was nowhere to be seen. Pelir, the hired man, took her into the house where she was cleaned up and taken to see Mistress Ca'dere. That long story short, Ladria was moved into her house. Taken in and raised by the help and the mistress herself. During which time, she received some more education, further lessons in Daes Dae'mar, and things a lady would need to know. One day, when Ladria was 15 summers old, Mistress Ca'dere passed away from old age, leaving Ladria only a pittance to survive until she found something better. Ladria took a room in a shoddy inn in the bad part of Cairhien. Selling off whatever she had to try and keep herself fed and sheltered. She was walking through the streets, trying to find means for an income, when she was approached by a grandly dressed woman and a man in a cloak that shifted colors so much that it made her stomach turn. "Child, come with me. There are things to be discussed," the woman said. Ladria followed, and within a couple hours, her fate had been sealed. She had the ability to channel the One Power. She was going to have to go the White Tower and train, or die. So off she went. Spending 8 years as a novice, 9 years as an Accepted, and when she finally made it to the shawl, she picked Green. To be out on the front lines against the Shadow. 5 years after she gained the shawl, strange things began happening. One afternoon, about to prepare some tea for fellow sisters, meeting about something or another, she found dead mice packed into her prettiest teapot. Then she began receiving menacing letters accompanied by blood red roses. Then she awoke to find a slaughtered cat on the pillow beside her head. Two sisters who looked similar to her died in terrible accidents. The climax to all this happened one night at an inn. Two sisters and Ladria went to "relax" with a night of good food and entertainment, when in the stables, the two sisters were attacked and Ladria was faced with an middle-aged man. "You were always the cause of everything, now weren't you?" he asked in Cairhienin accents. "What do you mean?" Ladria asked, scared. "Have you thought of them in all these years. All these years since I killed them and you didn't die?" he asked. The wanderer! He had come to kill her now. The sisters with her had no Warders and were knocked out. Something kept her from channelling, so she was left to fend for herself like any common woman. The truth of who he was came out. A brother who was born 17 winters before she had been. He was painfully jealous of the attention the new baby received, and turned to a life of crime. Causing Ladria's parents to put him out before he reached 20 winters old. Ladria didn't bond a Warder at first. Her Sisters began to chide her for being too particular. Until one day, a few decades later, out in the yards on a walk, she spotted a young man sparring with trainee. She was captivated by his ferocity for the task at hand, then the dazzling smile when shaking the defeated boy's hand. Several conversations and many meals taken together, Ben and Ladria bonded. Years after their bond, they both departed the Tower, with things to do.. but neither talk about it. They have come back to the Tower now, however, touching their feet down to where it all began. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios